Frequency
by larissan
Summary: Follow up to Faded and Family. Angel and gang are closer to finding out the Senior Partners plan, but they're missing some important information. The only one who has that information...Angelus
1. Default Chapter

Note...This is the next in a series begun with Faded and Family.  
  
Spike and Caitlin had been missing for two days.  
Missing was perhaps not the correct word. Connor, who had been doing the grocery shopping, swore there was some food gone, and blood was missing from the fridge, so wherever they were, they weren't starving. Connor had left a note for Caitlin the night before, and something was scrawled illegibly under his neat handwriting, so he figured it was safe to assume she'd been around. But for two days, no one had seen the slim Slayer in her habitual jeans and flannel, hanging around questioning every statement Connor or Angel made. And no one had seen the blonde acerbic vampire in the long leather coat who wandered by the office on his way outside for a smoke and occasionally dropped a little sarcasim. No one missed their help researching – generally, Caitlin complained more than she read, and if Spike sat down and picked up a book, well, he usually had Faith or Caitlin distracted before he got around to opening it. Still, they were both good devil's advocates, and that's what Connor was looking for right about now.  
The morning of the third day, he decided to look for them. He checked Spike's room on the fourth floor. Nothing. Just to be on the safe side, he checked Illyria's room, noting that nothing could be hiding in that room – it was more like an Army barrack with one twin bed, one blanket, and a trunk at the foot of her bed. She, of course, wasn't around either, but Connor had a sneaking suspicion where she went every night and he figured it wasn't likely that Spike and Caitlin were walking the long hike to Wesley's grave. He thought about telling the demon to take a car, but he decided she must enjoy the solitude, so he let it be. Caitlin's room was also empty. She had a little more stuff than Illyria – a small pile of books on the dresser and some clothes thrown over the back of a chair. He wondered what it was about the room that marked it as a girls. It wasn't anything like his sister's room, which looked like a pink cupcake, but it clearly felt feminine.  
Faith's room looked a lot like his dorm room, clothes strewn everywhere and bed unmade. Unlike Faith, he wasn't normally a messy person, but he'd only been to his room maybe two times in a week and a half, and each time he'd rushed in for a change of clothes and a schoolbook or some notes he'd left there, then returned to the hotel. The next stop was Angel's room, which still looked the same as Connor remembered. Very neat, low light, brightly colored walls, and by his bedside, a large candle and three books. The first book was on the demon Acathla, pretty much required reading for their Senior Partner research. The second book was a collection of sketches. Almost everyone his father had come into contact with was in that book. Buffy, Darla, Cordelia, a baby that must have been him, Wes, Gunn, and a lot more people Connor had never met, some in 18th century garb, and some in more modern clothes. He flipped toward the back of the book – a shirtless man with large black tattoos on his chest...Spike, looking beat up and dangerous holding a long black piece of rebar menacingly, and Caitlin and Connor, sitting in the courtyard of the hotel. The third book was some kind of poetry. He wouldn't have been surprised to find a flower pressed in the book or something. It amazed him that his father could be so...he didn't know the right word for it, but the vampire was definitely old fashioned. Lately, Connor had spent some time wondering how he would have turned out if he'd never been taken to Quor-toth. It was a little creepy to him that he probably would have grown up thinking of Cordelia as his mother. And that she would probably still be alive.  
He shied away from that line of thought and also from Cordelia's room. He was in no mood to find out if it had been changed or not. He also skipped Lorne's room, deciding to try to find them the old fashioned way. Feeling slightly stupid, he lifted his face, and inhaled, hoping to catch her scent.  
From there, it wasn't a long search. They were in a room in that basement that must have belonged to a janitor or maybe the manager of the hotel. Caitlin lay on her stomach on the slim bed and Spike was sprawled across a reclining chair in the opposite corner of the room. Caitlin noticed him right away. "Connor!" she exclaimed. "Come see what we stole."  
He looked where she was pointing, at the television. "Cable? How'd you manage that?"  
"Spike noticed it the other day. The Laundromat down the street has their cable run in from the sewer. So we're not really stealing. Just sharing. Catching up on the Real World."  
"This is Road Rules." Spike observed.  
She leaned over her shoulder. "What's the difference?"  
"Five kids instead of seven. And a Winnebago."  
"Hmm." She turned back. "See what we've been missing?" 


	2. Evil

Connor was a little annoyed at the moment. "I've been waiting for days to talk to everyone as a group so you guys can catch up on reality shows?"  
"And Passions." Spike added helpfully.  
Caitlin grinned. "Can't forget Passions. Or Saved By the Bell."  
He threw his hands up. "I want you both upstairs in ten minutes, or – or I'm telling!" He sputtered.  
Caitlin looked amused. "Telling? Are we three?"  
"We could have all been dead, taken out by the Senior Partners while you two hid down in the basement."  
"I think you're overreacting." She stood, turned off the tv with the remote. "I swear, this had better be life-altering."  
Spike stood as well and stretched. "I could use a smoke anyway. The princess here won't allow it in her sanctuary."  
"Like I want to smell like dead cigarettes. You should quit." She countered as they followed Connor to the stairs.  
"So you won't smell? That's rich. Not happening."  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you girls don't want to kiss a guy who smokes?"  
"Yeah? Who am I going to be kissing around here, I'd like to know?" He looked at her closely. "Unless you know something I don't, what with your ESP."  
"Maybe. And don't call it ESP."  
Connor rolled his eyes. "When did you two pick up the buddy-cop routine? Bonding over MTV?"  
They reached the lobby. "Look at that." Faith said from her usual perch on top of the counter. "It's the living dead."  
Connor and Caitlin joined Angel at the desk, Spike going to lean on the counter next to Faith. Connor pulled out a clipboard, causing Caitlin to quirk an eyebrow. The boy took his research far too seriously. She was sure it would help in the long run, but in the meanwhile, point her toward something she could kill, then let her lounge. The first few weeks after they arrived in LA, she and Faith had patrolled every night, but soon realized there was a natural equilibrium to the city. Groups like Gunn's old gang were stationed strategically in each district, keeping the vampires and demons to manageable levels. Now they only went out once or twice a week, just to keep an ear to the ground and continue developing contacts, unless Caitlin had a vision.  
She smiled to herself as Connor assumed what she thought of as lecture position. She saw Lorne in a chair by Faith and gave him a little wave, then gave Connor her full attention. She was afraid if she didn't he'd start giving them pop quizzes.  
"We're basically in the same place we were, so I decided to focus on one of our major questions – how Dad returned from Hell. I spoke to Giles and he doesn't know much more than us, even though they looked into in depth right after it happened. He did mention that the First visited Angel, but I don't know if it helps."  
"I don't see why not." Caitlin said. "I mean the First is the ultimate evil, right?"  
"In this dimension." Illyria said from behind them.  
Caitlin frowned. "I don't get it. Evil is evil everywhere, right?"  
"Not really." Connor said. "We know the Senior Partners aren't able to work directly in this dimension and that's why they work through Wolfram and Hart and the Circle of the Black Thorn." He glanced at Lorne. "According to Wesley's files, what little of them are still here, in Pylea they worked through priests." Lorne nodded. Connor continued, "I don't remember any mention of them in Quor-Toth, but I didn't really chat with the natives a lot."  
Illyria smirked. "When the Old Ones and the pure demons were cast from this dimension, the First Evil could have gone on to a demon dimension as well. Foolishly, it chose to remain here, even though it has no physical power, because it enjoys the taste of evil in humans."  
Everyone looked at her in surprise. That was probably the longest and most coherent statement she'd made yet. Caitlin recovered first. "That just proves my point. If the First feeds off evil, and Wolfram and Hart support evil, they're probably connected."  
"But not necessarily working together." Connor said. "Still, it's worth looking into, if we can figure out how Angel returned in the first place."  
Angel shrugged. "Maybe we won't be able to figure it out. I don't see how Wolfram and Hart could be involved anyway."  
"I have a theory." Caitlin said. She looked at Angel apologetically. "You won't like it, but I think it's worth mentioning."  
"Something is better than nothing." Connor said. "Shoot." 


	3. Mental Illness

Caitlin gathered her thoughts. It was probably a good thing that Connor enjoyed the research and theories so much, because he seemed so comfortable leading. Even though she knew everyone here, she hated being the center of attention. A part of her wished she'd just shared her ideas with Connor in private, and let him tell everyone. "Okay. So, I was reading the other day about Acathla. When activated, he opens a vortex, sucking the world into a demon dimension. So far, so good, right?"  
She saw some nods, so she continued. "So Angelus activates him and he starts doing his sucking thing. Buffy knows the only way to stop him is with this special sword and the blood of the one who activated him. So even though Willow gets his soul back at the last minute, she runs Angel through and he disappears into the vortex as it closes behind him."  
"So far we know all this." Faith said. "Angel got dead."  
"Did he? No sunlight, no fire, no wooden stake, still has a head."  
Connor said slowly, "So he went into the hell dimension alive?"  
"If that were true, why don't I remember it?" Angel said.  
Spike looked up. "That's strange. I remember most everything about my time in Hell."  
"We're different." Angel said defensively.  
Caitlin nodded, getting a little excited. "You are. And I think I have an idea as to why. First, Connor, Lorne, you guys met Angelus, right?"  
"Yeah." Connor said shortly.  
"Yes, but I've tried to forget." Lorne told her.  
"Would you agree he's a different person than Angel?"  
They both nodded.  
She turned to Angel, who was looking uneasy. "Angel, you knew Spike before the chip, before the soul. Is he pretty much the same guy?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
She rushed on. "So I was wondering, why did Angel's soul make him a different guy, but Spike still the same guy?"  
"Not completely the same." Spike pointed out.  
"Well, no, you do have a soul and all that comes with it, but you only have one personality. Angel, on the other hand, developed multiple personalities."  
"Like Sybill?" Faith said. "You guys ever she that flick?"  
"You think I'm insane." Angel said flatly.  
"No! Listen, I was reading Connor's psych book and it said multiple personalities can develop as a defense mechanism. But that's in humans. You aren't human, so there's a supernatural element there, and that's how you get the two separate people in one body."  
"So what was I defending?"  
"I don't think it was you. I think it was Angelus who couldn't handle the guilt and emotions that came with the soul, and he's the one that split off. So when you were sucked into the other dimension, it was so overwhelming, especially since you had just barely gotten control back, that you just let Angelus take over."  
"And somehow, Angelus found a way back." Faith said.  
"So if we want to know how," Connor mused, "We have to ask Angelus." 


	4. A Plan

"Since there is no way that is going to happen, I suggest we look at something else." Angel said immediately.  
Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest. "You won't even leave it on the table for a minute? Jesus, we aren't saying run out and screw Buffy. We're just starting to talk about it."  
He looked to Lorne and Faith for support. "You understand, right? You were there. We had a fool proof plan – just bring Angelus out for a day, ask him a little question, and put the soul back."  
Connor sat down on the edge of the desk. "I don't know, Dad. I was there, too, and I don't think I'd call it a fool proof plan. Besides, it would have worked if your soul hadn't been stolen."  
"Stolen?" Caitlin scoffed. "What did you guys do? Put it in a empty peanut butter jar for safe keeping?"  
"It was a magic jar." Connor told her. "And we looked it in the safe."  
"The code for the safe is your birthday!" She said. "Who wouldn't figure that out?"  
"Hey," Faith said. "It all worked out."  
"Yeah, but you almost died." Connor said.  
"Well, that's truly a great plan." Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. "But there has to be a better way." She pointed to Angel's head. "Angelus is in there. We don't need him to come out. We just need to go in, have a little chat with Dr. Jekyll."  
"Can't you use your ESP?" Spike asked.  
She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. A few days, he'd figured out that the ESP business really irritated her and he'd used it every occasion he could. "Don't call it that." She said. "And no, I don't think I'm ready to look into anyone's head. I can't control what I see."  
"It wouldn't work," said Lorne. "Like you said, in a human it may have been a case of multiple personalities. But he's not human, so we have separate beings. If this is something Angelus has managed to hide from Angel, you won't find it by reading Angel."  
"So we're out of luck?"  
"Maybe not." He said, rising. "I checked into this last year just in case. There might be a ritual that we could use to contact Angelus without removing the soul..." He trailed off.  
Caitlin grinned. "That's perfect. What's involved?"  
"Little chanting, a little incense, a trip for you into Angel's head."  
Her eyes widened. "I-I don't know."  
"No way." Connor said. "I don't trust magic or Angelus. How do you know something won't go wrong and Caitlin won't end up in a coma, or dead?"  
"A good coma never hurt anyone." Faith said with a grin. "But we don't know that this is our only choice. I say we take the night to look into other options."  
Everyone agreed. Illyria disappeared and everyone else began to settle into research mode. Faith and Spike stepped outside.  
They sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes. At some point, Spike inclined his head toward her. "You're taking this well. Aren't you worried about your little charge?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Then why the sensible approach, love?"  
"Look, I did the brain walk with Angelus. I don't want her to go through that, but if it's the only way...I don't know. But there isn't any point in getting all worked up about it yet. Didn't you see the kid? If there's a better way, he'll find it."  
"I think he's got a crush on the little Slayer."  
"Yeah? What do you know about crushes?"  
He slid his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close. "Maybe I've got a crush on you." He said softly, then lowered his mouth to hers.  
She let herself slid into the kiss for a moment before she pulled away. "This is going to sound so girly, but I still don't think I'm ready to... And I don't want to start something if you're going to have a hard time stopping."  
He pulled his arm back, lit a cigarette. "Worried I won't take no for an answer?"  
"Not worried. Just – careful."  
He inhaled, then blew smoke out, watching it dissipate. "What do you know about why I got my soul?"  
"You went on a quest, 'cause of your big love for B."  
"Yeah, that's part of it. The other part is, I finally saw the monster I was."  
"I don't follow."  
He leaned back. "Let me tell you a story." 


	5. Questions

She waited until Connor left for school and everyone else had gone to bed before she went to the room of the green demon. Not as much of a night person as the rest of the group, Lorne had retired shortly after the meeting last night. Now she sat down against the wall across from his door to wait. And wait she did, over an hour before he opened his door, rubbing sleep from his red eyes. He smiled when he saw her. "I'm impressed. I thought you'd wake me hours ago."  
"So you knew I'd be here?"  
"I guessed you'd have some questions."  
"Of course I have questions. And not just about the stupid field trip into Angel's brain."  
"Whoa, there, Caitie-cat." He chuckled, holding one hand up. "it's early and I'm not even fully awake."  
She froze. "Don't call me that." She said harshly. "My father used to call me that."  
He sobered. "I'm sorry. Okay, you've got questions. I'll do my best to answer."  
"You can read people when they sing. Why don't you just read Angel?"  
He gestured for her to enter the room. "Have you heard him sing?" He asked with a dramatic shudder. "No thanks. I've heard all the Manilow I intend to." He noticed her dark expression and continued, "It doesn't work like that, princess. I read destinies, if people are open enough to let me see. Usually, the easiest way is to hear them sing. Whoever said the eyes are the windows to the soul was wrong. It's the voice."  
"Fine. Why can't you do the mind meld thingie? Or Faith? She did it before."  
"Faith was high on a dangerous amount of a powerful drug that almost killed her. We aren't going that route. As for me, I already explained. I can only read people when they are open to it. Angelus isn't going to be open. And before you ask, most of your standard psychics don't have any real power. They reflect the thoughts of others, like a mirror, then guess the rest. If this ritual is going to work, we need someone with power who is already tuned into the right frequency. That's you."  
She stared at her feet and muttered, "Great." A thought occurred to her and her head popped up. "Can this kill me, or put me in a coma like Connor said?"  
"Did you ever see the Matrix?"  
"What? Come on, I-"  
"Just answer."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, this is the same idea. Whatever happens will feel real to both of you. If Angelus hurts you in his head, you can die. If you kill Angelus – "  
"Angel dies."  
"Exactly. I suggest you get some sleep You're going to want to be as clear headed as possible."  
Clear headed, she thought to herself as she walked down the long hallway. She stopped outside Angel's room. She thought about knocking, but hesitated. "Come in." she heard Angel call, taking the decision out of her hands. She opened the door.  
"You aren't sleeping." She said stupidly.  
"Neither are you."  
He was sitting in a chair, back to the door. Impulsively, she entered the room and went to him, kneeling by the side of the chair. "Tell me something, a story or just something you like. I can look, but all I see is horrible images and sounds. Not just from you, but from everyone."  
"Why?" He asked. "What do you want to hear?"  
"I don't know. Something not horrible. That's all I hear, stories where you fight someone awful or are someone awful. If I'm going to do this, I want something to hold on to. I want to be able to look at Angelus and think, he would never do this."  
"Something only the insane extra personality would do."  
"Did I insult you earlier? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. We get started talking about stuff and it's like it all happened to someone else. I forget that it's you."  
He sighed, setting aside the sketchbook and pencil he had been holding. "No, you didn't. Something not horrible, huh?"  
She nodded.  
"It's harder than you'd think. How's this – in 1937 I had a cat." 


	6. Something Not Horrible

"I swear to God, if you tell me if got hit by a car or a demon ate it, I-"  
"I promise, nothing horrible happened. I was living in New York. I'd actually settled into an apartment, Had a radio with great reception, and there was steady work at the docks every night, so I was earning money honestly. I got into a pattern – go to work about ten a t night, finish up around four, stop at the butcher, maybe check the garbage at a bookseller. Home by dawn. One morning as I was coming in, there was a cat in front of my door."  
What did it look like?"  
"Grey calico. It was a tomcat, but very well behaved."  
"Did you name it?"  
"I'm getting to that. Naturally, I told the cat to go away. I went inside and went about my day, but the whole time I heard this cat, scratching at the door. Drove me crazy. He was gone when I left for work that night, but he was back the next morning. Again, I told him to go away, and again, he scratched at my door all day. This went on for two weeks, until one morning, I got home and there was the cat, and a note nailed to the door. It said, 'Let your damn cat in.'"  
She smiled. "So he became your cat by default."  
"He did. And because he was so annoying and insistant, I named him William." He waited a moment until he saw her green eyes lighted as she made the connection. "True to his name, he took over. He chose a bowl that I didn't even know was in the sink and stood over it mewing constantly until I started bringing milk with me each morning. Then he claimed my favorite chair as his and wouldn't budge. He chewed on my shoes and pushed the curtain open in the middle of the day. But he was also very sweet when he wanted to be."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, really. One day he left me. A few days later, he was standing outside someone else's door a few blocks over, scratching at their door. I was actually grateful for the time I had with him. For a few months, I had something to occupy me, someone to share my isolation."  
She thought about that for a while. "Do you think animals have souls?" She mused.  
"I don't know. As a child, I was taught that they didn't."  
"You were born in Ireland, right?"  
"That's right."  
"Do you ever miss it?"  
"No. I decided long ago that if I hadn't met Darla, I probably would have come to America anyway."  
"Really?"  
"There was money to be made, and I wanted to show my father I could do better than he."  
"Your father. That's a strange concept." She looked at him thoughtfully, trying to picture him as a human kid. "Do you ever see parts of your father in yourself, or Connor?"  
"Sometimes I think I see a resemblance to my sister in him. It's been a long time, though."  
She sat back on her heels. "I should go. I probably should sleep some."  
"Probably."  
She rose and turned toward the door.  
"Caitlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to do this. If you want, I'll refuse, so no one will think you back out."  
She closed her eyes, tempted. But... "Do you think Angelus knows something?"  
"If you're right, if I didn't die, then yes, I do. It bothers me that he can keep a secret from me in my own head. What else don't I know?"  
"If I get a chance, I'll ask." 


	7. Ritual

Candles were set in a specific pattern and lit. Sacred sand was prepared and spread in a circle. Lorne threw a small bone and some sticky black powder into an earthenware bowl, set it in the center of the circle, and lit the contents. A ribbon of black smoke rose from the bowl, curling lazily. "Ready?" he asked.  
"I guess." Caitlin said, glancing at Angel. He nodded.  
Lorne pointed to one side of the circle. "Angel, you face east. No, over to your left a bit. Caitie, you face west. Now, just close your eyes and concentrate on each other."  
"We don't have to chant or hum?" She asked, half joking.  
"There's a little chanting." Lorne told her. "But that's my job. You just need to relax, stay calm."  
"How do I wake up, or come back, or whatever?"  
"When you have the answers you seek, your quest will end."  
Oh, that wasn't cryptic, she thought. She took one last look at her audience – Illyria, who stood above them on the landing, Connor, helping Lorne, and Faith and Spike, in their usual positions at the counter. Faith had found her just before she came downstairs and reminded her that no one was making her do this. "How can I not?" Caitlin had asked her mentor. "If the First is involved, or if it was part of the Senior Partner's master plan, we have to know." She'd watched Faith carefully and asked, "Would you do it?"  
"You know I would." Faith had said honestly. "But that's me. I can't help feeling like I should be protecting you."  
Caitlin met Angel's eyes. He seemed to be taking this all in stride, though she knew he wasn't thrilled about it. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as she heard Lorne begin to walk around the circle, chanting softly in what sounded like Latin. She continued to focus on breathing evenly, trying to keep her mind clear, but it was difficult. After a long time passed, she had the urge to open her eyes and did so, to find herself standing just outside the circle across from...well, that wasn't Angel. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was completely certain this was Angelus. She glanced down and was startled to see herself and Angel sitting inside the circle.  
"Took you long enough." Angelus commented. "It's been, like, eight hours. The boy was starting to get worried."  
"Were you worried?" She asked, trying to get her bearings. She could see Faith and Spike, playing cards, and Connor at his desk working on his laptop.  
Suddenly, Angelus was in front of her. "They can't see us." He told her. He ran a hand threw Faith's leg. "They can't feel us, and they can't hear us."  
"Is this how it always is for you?"  
"Everyday, following my alter ego around, watching his pathetic life in my body."  
"I think he thinks it's his body?"  
"Why? 'Cause he had it first? What soul-boy doesn't realize it that he died. It's over. He should just go off and be dead. It's my body."  
"Do you feel what happens to the body? Like, if he's drinking, do you taste it?"  
He was behind her now. He rested his hand on her hip and whispered in her ear, "Do you mean, do I feel it when he makes love to his girlfriend?"  
She pulled herself away, hard, even though he wasn't really holding her. "Girlfriend?"  
"You didn't know? Maybe you should ask him about that."  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
"I feel everything." He said suddenly. Good, she thought. He wanted to be heard. She could use that. 


	8. Reasons

"You know why I'm here." She said. It was a statement, not a question.  
"You want to know how I got out of the hell dimension." Also a statement.  
"At least you pay attention."  
"What choice do I have?" He said, a little angrily. "I'm always here, waiting."  
"Waiting for what?" While they spoke, she wandered around the lobby, watching the others, seemingly disinterested in the conversation. He followed her.  
"Waiting for my chance. I don't think he's likely to find perfect happiness anytime soon, so I wait for him to get desperate, or depressed, give up even a little. The longer it lasts, the stronger I get. I thought I had him after all his little friends died, but then there you are. And the kid."  
"The kid?" She asked, raising one brow.  
"The brat. You asked last night if he sees his father in the kid? Do you know who I see?"  
"Oh, let me guess. Yourself."  
He snorted. "Not quite. I see Darla."  
That got her attention. "Does it hurt?"  
"Why? Because she's gone?"  
Caitlin didn't answer. She stood in front of Connor now, searching his face for something foreign, some sign of the vampire who had carried him inside of her.  
"It's a waste." Angelus told her. "He should be out hunting, like his blood tells him. For Darla and me to have a kid, he should be the strongest vampire there is. A leader."  
"So you think of him as yours too?"  
"Not really."  
She shook her head. "Tell me about the hell dimension." She said, trying to keep him on topic.  
"Why should I?"  
"Why not?" She said with a shrug. "What do you get by keeping the secret?"  
"Satisfaction. It bothers him. That's reason enough not to tell you."  
"What else?"  
"Why should I need anything else? I get bored here. Most of the time he's alone, reading or brooding. Not a lot of excitement. I have to take my pleasure where I can." He looked at her with renewed interest. "If you want something out of me, you'll have to entertain me."  
"What? You want to tap dance?"  
"Not exactly. Are there limits to what you would do to get what you want?"  
"I'm sure there are. You know, I don't have the imagination you do, so just tell me what you want."  
"What I want and what you are going to do are two different things." He grinned. "There are a lot of things I want."  
"Tell me something."  
She'd managed to surprise him. "What?"  
"Tell me something you want."  
"Out." He said, the smile leaving his face. "And Spike. I'd like to see Spike dead." His eyes narrowed. "The last time I saw him, he betrayed me. Then he slept with my Slayer, then went out and got a soul."  
She let the soul comment slide, though she marveled he could be annoyed that someone else had something he didn't even want. "Your Slayer?"  
"Oh, yes. I know, you're all Slayers now. It's wrong. No longer are vampires afraid of one girl, the Chosen One. Now they quake in their shoes at every sixteen year old that walks by. If I had control of my body, the first thing I'd do is end the Slayer line. Then I'd spent some quality time making my Slayer suffer."  
"Lucky for us you're stuck here, impotent and powerless."  
He didn't like that. "Except you, little girl."  
"Am I supposed to be afraid?"  
He smiled, slow and lethal. "Be whatever you want. It doesn't change anything."  
"So what are you going to ask me to do?"  
"You're in a hurry." He observed. "This is taking too long. What did you expect? That you'd slip into my head, pump me for information, then leave when you're satisfied? I feel so used and violated."  
"What did you expect?" She countered. "Did you think chat and become best buddies? Or that you'd make me break down and cry? Do you think I'm going to beg? Tell me or don't, it doesn't matter."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Curiosity. But I'm bored now, so I'm starting to not care. Honestly, everyone makes you out to be so bad. You know what? You aren't even the worst thing I've faced."  
"I'm hurt."  
"That's too bad."  
"Strip."  
He said it so baldly, without the snide sarcasm he'd been using, that it took her a moment to realize what he said. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. If I tell you what you want to know, you take away my last secret and leave me exposed and vulnerable. I think it's only fair that you be exposed as well." 


	9. Trial

A few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Angelus chuckled. "There are always trials, little girl. I'm sure you were taught that. If Faith were here, she'd be done by now."  
"If Faith were here, she'd kick your ass." Caitlin muttered.  
"That's cute. I'm glad you have a hero. But you are mine until I tell you what you want to know, so you're gonna do it sooner or later."  
"How do I know if you've even got anything important to say?"  
"Oh, I do, and it's a doozy."  
"Sure." She murmured. "I believe you think so. You're all excited, like a little kid." She walked back to the circle, and knelt next to her own still form. She watched as Connor approached and shook the other Caitlin's shoulder. "That's so odd." She said slowly. "You'd think I'd feel that." She turned back to the smirking vampire. "You would think I'd feel something."  
Connor swore, capturing their attention. "Lorne,' he said. "Something's wrong. This is taking too long!"  
Lorne shrugged. "We don't even know if she's made contact yet."  
"How long do we wait? What if he did something to her, hurt her somehow?"  
"Kid sure doesn't trust his dear old dad." Angelus commented.  
Almost casually, Caitlin looked at him and countered, "You're not his father." She turned back, catching the end of something Connor was saying. "- in to get her."  
Lorne, and now Faith, argued with the boy, but he was determined. Lorne capitulated with a heavy sigh. "Fifteen minutes." He told Connor. "I need that long to prepare more powder. If we don't see a change, you can try to reach her."  
"Tick-tock, Caitie." Angelus said, standing directly behind her. "Or wait, if you'd like. I have a feeling the boy would like the view."  
She stood, looking him in the eyes. "Your trial is juvenile." She said, slipping out of her flannel shirt.  
"Maybe. But it will give me something to remember on the long, boring days. Plus, it'll give Angel something to think about."  
She pulled off her shoes and socks. "I think it's just the best you can come up with. But there's no skill involved, no bravery, no sacrifice. I kind of feel bad that this is the best you can do." She wriggled out of her jeans and pulled her t-shirt over her head.  
"Nice." He said. He pointed to her bra and panties. "All the way."  
She complied, then stood before him, still feeling numb. She knew if this were "real," she'd probably be curled into the fetal position, but somehow, even with the others in the room, it didn't feel real. Angelus made a turning motion with his hand. She rolled her eyes and turned slowly in a circle. "Happy?"  
"Ecstatic." He said. He was behind her, bent with his teeth sunk into her neck before she could even flinch. She moaned a little, thinking it hurt but not like she'd expected. She just felt a tug deep inside with each drink he took from her. In away, it felt good, especially with his hands kneading her bare skin.  
He pulled back just enough to say softly in her ear, "I thrived in Hell. There were plenty of humans to feed off of, plenty of beautiful women thankful for the attention I paid them. Still, I couldn't forget Spike's betrayal, and the way the Slayer tried to kill me. A hundred years went by until some priest approached me and told me if I wanted to go back, they knew a way, one where Angel would be so weak I'd easily stay in control. Can you guess who the priests worshipped?"  
"No." She whispered.  
He chuckled, and the vibration from his body against hers went all the way through her. "You didn't even try. It was a god with three heads – one of a wolf, one of a ram, and one of a hart." He tore into her neck again, drinking deeply until everything went black. 


End file.
